


Fourteen

by TeegyBee



Series: Take The Risk [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeegyBee/pseuds/TeegyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?...Have you ever wanted to do something that could potentially be considered really risky and stupid?" Follow best friends, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel on their journey of discovering their sexuality. Klaine. Fluff. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first thing that I'm posting here. I wrote it ages ago and I usually post all my works on ffnet, but I wanted to write crisscolfer fics and ffnet delete anything RPF related, so I thought why not post everything on here!

Fourteen year old Blaine Anderson was sitting on his bed in his dorm room playing on his guitar when the door abruptly swung open. The loud sound caused Blaine to yelp in fright and drop his guitar onto the bed while he flailed and fell.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I didn’t….BLAINE?!”

The sound of the very familiar voice awoke Blaine from his momentary state of panic and he shot up off the ground. The boy standing before him was tall and slim with a fragile looking physique, but Blaine knew better than anyone that there was more strength in those arms and legs than meets the eye.

The boy smiled a brilliant toothy grin at Blaine, one that he always loved to see on his best friend’s face, especially as it was only reserved for Blaine and no one else. His eyes shone a brilliant ocean-like colour, glistening with happiness as he watched the shorter boy stumble over to him. Blaine flung his arms around Kurt, wrapping him in a tight hug before holding him at an arm’s length, studying the brunette.

“Kurt, what are you doing here? I thought you were starting school back today, you’re not wagging are you, cause that’s not the best idea. I know you said you would come see me the second you get back from _New York_ , but you didn’t have to take that literally you know, I could have waited for y-“

A giggle escaped Kurt’s lips as he watched Blaine ramble, his tone becoming slightly more panicked with each word. “Blaine, relax. I wanted to see you.”

“Kuuurt, you can see me any time, you should be at school.”

Again, the taller boy giggled when Blaine didn’t catch on. “Blaine, I _am_ at school.”

There was a confused look on Blaine’s face that would have caused Kurt to burst into a fir of laughter, but he wanted to see his best friend’s reaction to his news. Blaine still looked confused, but Kurt wasn’t going to help him out. He patiently waited for the words to sink in, Blaine’s expression altering slightly every second. The suspense of Blaine’s realisation was killing Kurt, so he moved his arm that was clutching a _Dalton_ Academy blazer and made it obvious so Blaine would see. Kurt watched as Blaine’s knitted eyebrows slowly rose up his forehead, his lips curled slightly until they formed a wide grin and his eyes scrunched in the corners.

“Oh my god, Kurt!” Blaine – for the second time in five minutes – threw his arms around Kurt and gave him a tighter hug than before, completely blown away that he would get to spend the rest of his high school years with his best friend. “Oh my god, Kurt this is awesome. We can spend every day together and you can meet my friends in the _Warblers_ and, OH MY GOD, they’ll _love_ you. This is so amazing, we can have movie nights and, wait, are you boarding? Please tell me that you are boarding!”

Kurt finally burst into that fit of giggles and had to hold onto Blaine to keep himself from falling to the ground. It took him a minute to recover from his laughter, which Blaine was looking at in confusion, making it a little harder for Kurt to control his giggling.

“What?” Blaine pouted.

“Oh don’t pout. I’m just laughing because you haven’t changed a bit. You’re still just as bubbly and enthusiastic as you were before I left.”

Blaine smiled. “So, are you boarding?”

“Yes.”

Kurt was bombarded with a smaller body once again and he couldn’t be happier that he had his best friend with him after so long. After Blaine had finally let him go, the two of them dragged Kurt’s bags off to his new room where he would be sharing with Jeffery Sterling, one of Blaine’s close _Warbler_ friends.

The two boys spent the good part of their morning setting up Kurt’s belongings. They filled his cupboard with his clothes ( _“How on earth did you get designer clothing?”_ Blaine had asked while staring in awe at Kurt’s hanging clothes. _“I’m skilled in bargain hunting and I made half of that stuff.”_ ) Blaine was still amazed by Kurt’s obvious fashion talent ten minutes later when they had completely unpacked all of Kurt’s stuff.

Blaine grinned widely when Kurt produced a framed photo collage of the two of them. There were a couple of photos from when they were young – about five or six. In a couple of the photos, a twelve year old Blaine sat on the ground, sticking his bottom lip in a pout that was directed at the boy in front of him. Thirteen year old Kurt sat opposite Blaine, his laughter evident in the way he had his head thrown back and his eyes were scrunched, forming little lines around the edges.

Most of the photos consisted of the two boys laughing, while there were a couple that they couldn’t help but laugh at their immaturity; they often stood half facing each other in some sort of silent stand-off, both glaring at the other.

Of course, right in the centre was the very memorable photo that both boys had been attached to since Blaine’s mother had given each of them a copy. Blaine and Kurt stood facing the collage when Kurt hung it on the wall, each looking at the same image. They each remembered the day that the photo had been taken; they had been playing outside in their _Harry Potter_ duel costumes and were exhausted when they sat down on the hammock. The photo had been taken about five minutes after Kurt had laid down, pulling Blaine down with him. Kurt’s arms were wrapped around Blaine’s middle, while Blaine’s hands were clasped on top of Kurt’s.

The brunette boy had his chin resting comfortably on Blaine’s neck, snuggled closely to the other boy with a small, content smile visible on his lips. “You kept it?”

Blaine’s whisper was almost inaudible, but Kurt heard it. “Of course I did. You were my best friend, Blaine. You still are and always will be.”

“Really?”

“Well I _did_ promise you we would still be best friends when I got back, didn’t I?” Kurt grinned mischievously.

“Oh, did you?” Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin. “Well then, best friend, let me be your welcoming committee and give you a tour of the school.”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged him out the door. He led him around the campus of _Dalton_ , explaining what each room was for and if he ever used it himself. He showed him the cafeteria where they ate all their meals and the study hall which he and the rest of sophomore year used when they had a spare. Blaine had shown Kurt the grounds, the sporting arena and had pointed out the other two buildings before they passed the music room.

“Oh, this is my favourite room. The _Warbler_ hall is right next door, but I always love coming in here to just play something on the piano. I know I have my guitar and keyboard in my dorm room, but there is just something about the way it sounds coming from the piano that I love.”

Kurt watched Blaine as he walked over to the piano, running his fingers along the piano keys, pressing a couple of them down lightly. Even the seemingly random keys created a beautiful tune that Kurt recognised immediately. Blaine had always played it when they were younger and he had played it at Elizabeth Hummel’s funeral six years ago, he could never forget that song.

“You still remember it?”

“Of course I remember it, Kurt. I will never forget playing it at your…oh god, no please don’t cry, Kurt. I-I’m so sorry…I-“

Blaine’s rambles were cut off when Kurt held up his hand to silence the frantic and apologetic boy. “It’s okay, Blaine. You’re just making me happy, that’s all.”

There was silence between the two of them. The only sound for a few minutes were the shuffles of feet as they both moved to sit down at the piano, but then there was complete silence; only their breathing could be heard if anyone was really trying to listen.

“Blaine…” Kurt fumbled slightly with his words. “C-could you please play it for me?”

The hazel eyed boy looked up in surprise. He stared at Kurt for a moment, wondering if he had heard correctly. Kurt seemed to understand Blaine’s shock, letting out a sigh, then facing Blaine so he was looking directly into his eyes. “I’m ready to hear you play it again, Blaine. It has been six years, it’s time I heard you play it.”

Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes, ensuring that he was certain. When no doubt flashed across Kurt’s features, Blaine turned to fully face the piano. He rested his fingers on the keys, testing them all lightly before he began to play, letting the music consume him.

He played the intro of the song, hoping that Kurt would be okay. The song was his mother’s favourite and Kurt had been adamant that it be played at her funeral. Blaine would have sung it too if he had the ability to reach the high notes, but it definitely wasn’t the type of song he could sing.

Blaine wasn’t lost in the music for more than a couple of counts into the song because a voice interrupted his thoughts. At first, Blaine didn’t realise where it came from, but when he turned his head to face the taller boy next to him, he had his answer.

 _Something has changed within me_  
Something is not the same  
I’m through with playing by the rules  
of someone else’s game

 _Too late for second guessing_  
Too late go back to sleep  
It’s time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap

Blaine gasped when he heard Kurt’s voice. They had sung together when they were younger, but only for fun when they watched their favourite _Disney_ movies, so Blaine had never heard Kurt’s voice quite reach this degree of… _beauty_. Blaine had never heard Kurt sing loud or on his own, so having heard both at the same time had the smaller boy mesmerised.

His eyes widened when Kurt easily sung his way through the chorus, his voice pitch perfect and hitting every note without fail. Blaine, after spending so much of his life having musical marathons, knew that there was a higher note in the song and was eager to hear if Kurt could reach it.

 _I’m through accepting limits_  
‘Cause someone says they’re so  
Some things I cannot change  
but ‘til I try I’ll never know

 _Too long of been afraid of_  
Losing love I guess I’ve lost  
Well if that’s love  
it comes at a much too high a cost

Kurt felt himself fall into his own world, his mind drifting off to the day that made him happier than no other. He was singing the very song he was singing right now as Blaine played along on the keys, but in his world, he was seated beside his mother. She was singing along with Kurt, her voice not quite as high as the younger countertenor’s, but both sounding perfect together.

Kurt’s little pale fingers delicately stoked over the cold keys, guided by his mother’s professional skills. They played the song out together, his mother encouraging him to sing higher until he couldn’t reach any further. Although Kurt couldn’t quite mould his voice around the notes, he still smiled happily along with his mother.

Back in the music room of _Dalton Academy_ , fifteen year old Kurt Hummel easily shifted from the lower to higher notes. He wasn’t conceited, but he was confident that he would be able to complete the song, note perfect. He had been trying so hard over his time away from Blaine to perfect the song for his best friend, who he had promised would one day, hear it.

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
Kiss me goodbye I’m defying gravity  
I think I’ll try defying gravity  
And you won’t bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ohh ohhh ohhhh!

Blaine played out the last of the song, staring blankly at the black at white keys while he let the last couple of minutes sink in. He had never heard anything sound so amazing in his life, Kurt’s voice was extraordinary.

“Wow, Kurt.” Blaine breathed, his voice a mix of exasperation and amazement. “Your voice is phenomenal, I…I can’t even believe I just heard that.”

Kurt blushed furiously at Blaine’s comment. “Thank-you, that means a lot.”

“You should seriously audition for the _Warblers_ , we haven’t had a countertenor in years, and the boys will all love you.”

Blaine gave Kurt a bright smile, wrapping one arm around the brunette’s shoulder and pulling him into a hug. After a moment, Blaine pulled away. He looked at Kurt for a moment before pulling himself back. After their little performance, Blaine took Kurt down to meet the _Warblers_ who were all in one of their popular study halls; it was usually filled with only the a Capella show choir. The meeting had gone exactly how you would expect on to go with the insane group, but thankfully, Kurt had a good sense of humour and tolerance to craziness. Jeff and Nick had been quick to adopt the new boy, Jeff flirting shamelessly with Kurt, earning deep blushes from the boy who pretended not to notice anything. Nick took an easier-to-get-along-with approach and was just friendly towards Kurt, catching the countertenor’s eyes. Wes seemed a little formal for Kurt, but Blaine insisted that it was just because they were getting ready for a meeting and he was usually just as crazy as Jeff. David was welcoming to Kurt and had developed an embarrassing case of ‘fan boy’ when Blaine informed the group that Kurt was in fact a countertenor. Blaine watched as his friends interacted with Kurt, smiling happily when he realised that everyone who had ever come close to his heart were all in the same place, and Blaine was more than happy with that.

…..

Kurt joined the _Warbler’s_ a day later and a month after his transfer, he was comfortable being in the group, his natural snark and sarcasm flowing easily like it always had. He had developed a close friendship with Nick and Jeff and spent a lot of his time with them as they were in many of his classes, while Blaine was in with Wes and David. Kurt couldn’t have been happier about his transfer, being able to spend every day of his high school life with his best friend. It seemed to Kurt that nothing could go wrong. That was until Jeff came to him with a confession that flipped Kurt’s world upside down.

“Kurt, c-can I talk to you?” The blonde who was usually so energetic and loud crept quietly into the room, his once bright eyes dark with worry. Kurt looked at the taller boy with concern, indicating for him to sit down on the bed.

“Are you okay?”

Jeff fidgeted nervously as he sat beside Kurt on the bed, he knew he had to do this and he trusted Kurt enough to tell him, but that didn’t make it any easier. “Er, yeah. I-I have to tell you something, but I don’t know h-how to s-say it.”

“The start is always the best place to start.”

Jeff chuckled. “I don’t think I could find the start even if I tried.”

“Well, how about just ripping off the band-aid?”

Jeff took a deep breath, knowing that it would be better just to come out with what he was trying to say instead of giving Kurt riddles that he had to figure out. “I like Nick.”

Kurt’s eyes widened a little, he was not expecting that. He had thought that maybe Jeff had gotten himself into some sort of trouble and needed a way to fix it, but this was completely different to what Kurt thought he would hear.

“You like Nick? As in…?”

Jeff could see that Kurt didn’t want to ask anything too specific, so he elaborated for his slightly shocked and confused roommate. “Yes, as in liking him enough to want to be with him, to kiss him and…okay, you really didn’t need to know that.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kurt could see Jeff’s discomfort and did the best to support him. “Look, I know secrets are hard to share, but you were so brave to tell me this, and I feel special that you would trust me enough to tell me.”

“Thanks Kurt, that really means a lot.” Jeff let out a huge breath, a whole weight being lifted off his shoulders.

Jeff and Kurt spent the next hour chatting easily, Jeff telling Kurt about how he came to the realisation that he had feelings for his best friend. While listening to Jeff talk about all the pieces of the puzzle that he had put together, something in Kurt began to seem kind of…odd. Kurt couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but there was definitely something that felt different. He shrugged it off as just an effect of the stories that Jeff was telling him, deciding not to let it chew him up inside.

…..

The weeks after Jeff’s ‘coming out’ passed by the same as usual for all the crazy _Warblers_. Meetings consisted of a hyperactive Jeff, who Kurt was happy to see was acting no different around Nick, Wes’ gavel continued to disappear – Nick and Jeff finding Wes’ helpless look quite amusing. David’s obsession with Kurt continued and the countertenor ended up singing a song most meetings, which no one was complaining about. Blaine, well there was something off about Blaine. Nick had noticed something a little different; he wasn’t as touchy-feely as he used to be. He kept his distance from the other boys, no longer sitting on anyone who took the last spot on the couch, he wasn’t seen dragging Kurt down the corridors by the hand, he didn’t wrap his arms around any of the _Warbler’s_ waists randomly in group circles and he was never found cuddled up to any of the boys at their monthly sleepovers.

Kurt hadn’t noticed anything odd in Blaine’s behaviour, but that was no surprise considering Kurt’s thoughts had never left the conversation he had shared with Jeff a few weeks ago. Things had been shifting within Kurt, but he didn’t know how to approach it.

After a whole day of gruelling classes, Kurt and Blaine had decided to take a break and watch a movie. Kurt may not have noticed any changes that Blaine had developed over the past week, but that didn’t mean he didn’t notice Blaine’s obviously nervous body language. When Blaine spoke, Kurt knew something was up.

“Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?” A very nervous Blaine asked his best friend while they sat side-by-side on Kurt’s bed, watching the small laptop screen they had resting on their legs in the middle.

“Yeah sure.” Kurt’s voice was kind and welcoming, which comforted Blaine, letting him know that he could trust Kurt with anything.

Blaine took a deep breath, preparing himself. “Have you ever wanted to do something that could potentially be considered really risky and stupid?”

Kurt had no idea where Blaine was going with this, so he questioned his friend cautiously, unsure whether he wanted to know what Blaine was talking about. “Like what?”

Blaine was silent for a moment. There were so many ways he could say what he wanted Kurt to know, but he didn’t know where to begin. Being Blaine, he just jumped right to the point, even after he had created a completely cryptic question.

“Like…kiss someone.”

Yep, okay. Not what Kurt expected. “Kiss someone? How is that stupid?”

Blaine closed the laptop and put it on the table beside Kurt’s bed, then turned to face Kurt side on. “Kurt, you’re my best friend, so I know that I can trust you with anything right?” Kurt gave a confident nod. “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I want to be sure, but I can’t unless I try for real…”

“Blaine, enough with the cryptic riddles, just tell me.”

Well, now or never. “Kurt, I think I might be…but I need to know for sure, so I wanted to try something, I have a question that needs answering, and you can say no, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, but can you please-“

Blaine froze, realising what he was about to ask. He had dropped his head down, so he hadn’t seen the increased rate of Kurt’s chest rising and falling. “Please what?”

The strong tone in Kurt’s voice encourage Blaine to continue what he had built the courage up for five minutes ago. He leant over Kurt, as close as he could get without touching him, before he whispered “kiss me.”

Kurt didn’t think the request over, didn’t question his own eagerness, he just obliged and leant forward towards Blaine, pressing his lips against the pair that were directly in front of him. Now, neither boys were big on clichés, so fireworks were out of the question, but there was sudden warmth that spread through both of their bodies, filling them with something that they had never, ever felt before.

The touch was tender and neither boy moved their lips, they only let them press against the other’s, savouring the warmth that they both felt. Blaine knew now, there was no question about it, and Kurt could finally find a reason for the odd feeling that had been developing since his conversation with Jeff.

After a moment that felt like forever, Blaine and Kurt pulled away simultaneously, both looking into the other’s eyes for confirmation of what they had felt. Blaine’s eyes were blown wide, the hazel no longer visible beneath the black of his pupils. Kurt’s breaths were shallow and his eyes also wide, though the ocean-like colour of his were vibrant and shining.

“D-did that answer your q-question?” Kurt breathed, breathless from his realisation and how right the moment had felt. He didn’t take his eyes off of Blaine’s, waiting to hear if Blaine’s uncertainties were confirmed.

“Yes, yes it did.”

“And, wh-what answer did you find?”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

Blaine took one look at Kurt’s expression and panicked, sitting back away from Kurt on the bed. “I-I’m so sorry Kurt, I shouldn’t have asked you to do that for me. It was out of line, I get it if you feel uncomfortable, I’m so sorry, I it won’t happen again, I promise.”

Kurt giggled at Blaine’s panicked state. “Stop worrying, you goof ball. I kissed you, it’s not like you forced a kiss on me.”

“But, I-I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me because of who I like, so please, if you ever feel that way, I just don’t want to lose you as a friend, you’re too important to me, you are my best friend, I don’t want to lose that between us, but I’ll understand if you don’t want to-“

“Blaine, shut up.”

Kurt could not believe how things had ended up. Only a few weeks ago, he had never considered the prospect that he could be into guys, not once, but here he was, making out with his best _guy_ friend who happens to be gay. Kurt wasn’t complaining, it was just so unexpected even though the general idea had been on his mind since his talk with Jeff.

Discovering their orientation had been a huge step in Kurt and Blaine’s friendship, so neither of the boys wanted to make any more big milestones by bringing up the fact that that kiss had sparked a plethora of emotions.

Blaine didn’t tell Kurt that it made him see his friend in a whole new light.

Kurt left out that he really, really would like to repeat the last five minutes again.

They just agreed that they would keep this whole thing to themselves until they got used to being who they are. They didn’t admit the new feelings that were swimming in their hearts. They were just thank-full that they could still be best friends.


End file.
